Monster war
by Cossacks250
Summary: When UFO's are sighted over Earth, the monster crew will be forces to fight another alien invasion. Only this time, the aliens are using monsters. I do not own Godzilla or MvA.
1. Should I tell them?

A butterfly flew over the great desert that lay below it. This butterfly, however, was not any ordinary butterfly, it was over 100 times bigger than a normal butterfly. It was called Insectosaurus. Insectosaurus was part of a team of monsters that were kept in a secret military base in Nevada. On the butterfly's back were the four other monsters of the group. There was a fish-ape hybrid, known as Link, a man with a cockroach's head, known as Dr. Cockroach, a blue blob, known as B.O.B and a fifty foot tall woman, with silver hair, called Susan.

It was coming towards late evening. The sky was filled with a dark blue/purple colour. As Insectosaurus came into land, a runway was lit up to help him land. As he landed, his wings flapped wildly, causing huge gusts of wind to blow across the runway. Some people, that were on the runway, were blown clear off their feet from the huge gusts of wind. Luckily, this only lasted a few seconds. Insectosaurus landed on the runway and put one of his wings on the ground. The other monsters slid down the wing and stood up when they reached the ground.

A man with an aftershave approached the group.

"Evening monsters," he said "How did the fight go with the giant ant near Chicago?"

"It was easy, Monger." Link replied "Took him down within a few minutes."

"Well that's good," Monger said "another monster won't be causing trouble again,"

"Too bad it can't stay that way with other monsters," Dr Cockroach muttered to Susan. She giggled as the group headed towards a large building at the other end of the runway. Insectosaurus was led away to another large building that connected to the other building.

As the group got inside the building, Monger broke away from the group and headed into a small room, where several people were working on computer panels. On one of the computer screens, there was a map of an island. Below the island, on the screen, there was a green bar that stretched from one end of the screen to the other. Monger approached the man working on this screen.

"How are the defences?" he asked the man.

"Defences are fully operational and the electric barrier is full on power," the man replied

"Good," Monger said.

"Sir, don't you think you should tell the other monsters?" the man asked Monger.

"I am thinking about it." Monger replied "In fact, I'll tell them tomorrow,"


	2. somewhere unknown

**The next day**

**The sun shined brightly over the desert. It was hot. Most of the people working outside had to take sips of water from their water bottles every few seconds because it was so hot. **

**Inside the large building, the monsters were eating their breakfast. Dr Cockroach was trying to get a radio with a screen, he had made out of an old used laptop, an old radio's antennae and a paperclip, to work.**

"**C'mon," he muttered as he searched it to try and find out why it wasn't working.**

"**The laptop's probably not turned on," Link said. Dr Cockroach looked at the switch and saw it wasn't on.**

"**I knew it wasn't on," he said. Link rolled his eyes. Dr Cockroach switched the laptop on. A few moments later, a voice was heard from the radio. **

"_**Reports came into the station this morning that eye-witnesses told us that they saw, what claimed to be, a UFO over the suburbs of New York City." the voice said "This is a statement made by one of the eye-witnesses." A man's voice then came onto the radio.**_

"_**Me and my wife were sitting in our yard. Our kids had gone to a school disco, so we were alone. As we watched the stars come up, we suddenly saw an orange coloured shape fly towards out house. It was an orb-shaped like craft and it was going very fast, with no sound! After a few seconds, it had flown clear over our house and headed towards Long Island. I said to my wife "That was not a plane." and it couldn't have been, it was too fast to be a plane."**_

**Suddenly, a door opened and Monger entered in a jeep. **

"**Monsters," he said "I need you to come with me,"**

"**What is it, general?" Susan asked.**

"**No questions, just follow me," Monger replied. The monsters followed Monger out of the room and onto the moving platform, which took the monsters towards a large room. When the platform stopped, a large door, about seventy five feet high, opened and allowed them to go through. **

**However, the group soon realized they were in a plane. **

"**Whoa, Monger!" Link shouted as Monger boarded the plane "what's going on?"**

"**Sorry monsters," Monger replied "Not everyone here knows of what you're about to see in a few hours," The group suddenly felt the plane speed down a runway and take off.**

"**What the hell's going on?" Link asked himself as the plane reached a high altitude**


	3. Monster Island

Three hours later

The monster gang had fallen asleep in the back of the plane. Behind their plane was Insectosaurus, who was flying with them.

Suddenly, the plane jolted. The monsters awoke with a start. As they groggily opened their eyes, they felt the plane descend until it hit tarmac and skidded to a halt on a runway. They waited for a few moments until the plane's ramp opened and Monger stood at the bottom of the ramp.

"Follow me, monsters," he said. The group didn't argue or ask why. They came out of the plane and looked around. They had landed somewhere with mountains and large jungle in some places. There were also many ravines and valleys that were laid out across the island.

The monsters followed Monger into a tall and thin structure, about a hundred feet high and forty feet wide. As they through the structure, large windows were appearing on their left. When the monsters went past them, they saw an unbelievable sight.

There were monsters on the other side of the windows. These, however, were not blob's or people mutated to around fifty feet tall. These were different.

"Welcome, monsters, to Monster Island," Monger said. The monsters stared in awe at the other monsters that were roaming around the island in front of them.

"The monster you see in front of you now," Monger said, pointing to a giant Ankylosaurus, which did not have a club at the end of It's tail and had razor sharp spikes running along It's tail and back, "Is known as Anguirus. He is thought to be an irradiated Ankylosaurus, we don't fully know. His spikes and ability to curl into a ball and roll towards his enemies gives him a huge advantage on the battlefield." Monger led the monsters further down the corridor.

"The next monster you can see," Monger announced, pointing to a giant Pterosaur "Is known as Rodan. He is thought to be mutated or irradiated. He can fly, as you can see, and fire a boiling hot fire breath out of his mouth." Monger moved on to.

"The next monster," Monger pointed to a giant praying mantis "is known as Kamacuras. They were mutated, which caused them to grow large to that size."

"What do you mean by 'they'?" Dr Cockroach asked.

"There were once four of them," Monger answered "but a few years ago, they got into a fight with one of the other monsters and he killed three of them. So the one you see is the sole survivor of the group. Anyway, they can fly and their razor sharp pincers can slice through skin, but the problem with that is they might get stuck in the body. Moving on!" Monger led the monsters down the corridor to another set of windows.

"The next monster you see," Monger pointed to a giant spider. Susan flinched when she saw this monster "is known as Kumonga. He can jump twice his height from one place to another and he can shoot webbing about a metre thick. Very hard to cut through with even a chainsaw." Monger moved on with the monsters.

"Here we have Baragon," Monger pointed to a large creature that had a horn, two horn-like shaped ears that were floppy, scales and bumps across his back and a scaly tail. "He can breathe fire and is thought be an evolved type of dinosaur." Monger moved on.

"Here we have Mothra," Monger pointed to a giant moth that had beautifully pattern coloured wings. "She is a hard monster to beat in a fight. Her ability to fly gives her an advantage that Rodan and Kamacuras do not have."

"Which is?" Dr Cockroach asked.

"Well," Monger replied "because she's smaller than the other two flying monsters, she has the ability to attack an enemy and quickly retreat before they have time to get up and attack." Monger moved on with the monsters.

"And, here, we have the legendary monster, nicknamed 'King of the Monsters', Godzilla," Monger pointed to a dinosaur like creature standing on It's hind legs. It had a tail that was half the length of the creature itself. It's skin was like rhino's and he had spikes running along his back. "Godzilla is the strongest monster we have on Monster Island. He is extremely aggressive when provoked and he has battled every monster on this island, at least or more than, once."

"General, why didn't' you tell us about this island in the first place?" Susan asked.

"Tell us about what?" B.O.B asked. Susan sighed.

"Nothing B.O.B," she replied.

"Because I didn't know whether I could trust you lot in the first place," Monger answered "but now I can and I've told you. One thing you guys need to promise me on is not to tell anyone about this island."

"I promise," Susan said.

"Me too," Link said.

"Same here," Dr Cockroach said.

"What about you, B.O.B?"

"What are we talking about?" B.O.B asked. Monger chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yeah," he said "Right, we better go," The monsters turned and walked back towards the building's entrance.


	4. The UFO sighting

Later that day

The monsters were eating their evening meal when Dr Cockroach turned on the radio, he had made earlier that day. As he turned it on, another report came onto the radio.

"_Reports came in a few minutes ago that another UFO has been seen over Modesto," _Susan went wide-eyed when she heard this news.

"_This is the third UFO to be seen over Modesto since this morning. Nobody knows who or what these craft are. Military officials are investigating into the UFO sightings, but, so far, they have revealed nothing on this investigation." _Dr Cockroach turned off the radio.

"Third UFO sighting over Modesto since this morning," he said.

"I don't like where these UFO sightings are coming from," Link replied

"Neither do I." Susan piped up "I mean, these sightings could be the prelude to an alien invasion,"

"She could be right," the group heard Monger say. He entered the room through one of the metal doors. "Your going out again monsters. This time, to Modesto,"

"It'll be great to see my parents again, but why Modesto?" Susan asked.

"Because most of the UFO's have been seen there, so, if whoever's controlling these craft are aliens, they could most likely attack Modesto first," When Monger finished speaking, everyone stopped eating. Susan shot up from her seat.

"I'm going now," she said "If Modesto is the starting point to an invasion, I want to be to protect my parents,"

"I'm with her, too," Dr Cockroach said.

"Me too," B.O.B said

"Count me in," Link said. Monger chuckled slightly.

"I thought you guys might say that," he said "Lets go," he lead the monsters out of the room towards the waiting plane.

On Monster Island

The people in the thin structure were either working on computer panels or taking notes as they watched the monsters or from the computer panels. Suddenly, one of the people, working on the computer panels, saw something on a small radar he had in the corner of his screen.

"Commander," he called. A man in a general suit walked over to the man's computer.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm getting an unidentified craft heading straight for the island," the man replied. The commander looked at the radar and saw a small blip heading straight for the base on the island. The commander then pressed a button on the control panel and said

"Unidentified craft, you are entering restricted air space. Identify yourself or head east out of the area," There was no reply from the craft.

"Hey, what's going on?" the man, working on the computer, said. The commander looked at the computer and saw it was going fuzzy and was losing signal.

Suddenly, an explosion tore through the room. Most of the people in the room where killed. Only the commander, the man working on the computer and three other people survived.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" the commander yelled. Another blast ripped through the building, killing the rest of the people.

A bright craft then flew past the building and fired another two blasts at the barricade surrounding the island. The barricade exploded and collapsed.

Suddenly, five of the monsters ran through the gap in the barricade, following the craft out into the sea.


	5. Worldwide destruction

The next day

The monsters were in Modesto. Susan was talking with her parents, Dr Cockroach, whilst Susan's parents weren't looking, was rummaging through the trash can, Insectosaurus was snoozing in the sun, B.O.B was talking with his jello and Link was impressing the ladies with his fancy dive moves in Susan's parents back yard.

Suddenly, a plane flew over the residential area. It landed down the street. Just seconds later, the ram, at the back of the plane, opened up and a jeep sped forward towards the monsters. Monger was in the driver's seat.

"Monsters, we got a problem!" he shouted.

"What's the matter, general?" Susan asked.

"Monster Island was attacked last night!" Monger replied "Five of the monsters escaped from the island and those five, along with two presumably alien monsters, are attacking cities all over the globe!"

In New York

It was rush hour in New York, like always. The roads were jammed packed with cars. Buildings were filled with office workers.

Suddenly, a large shape in the sky flew over the Empire State Building and dived down towards Times Square. People on the pavement, in their cars and in the buildings around Times Square looked up in awe when they saw this creature heading straight for them.

When the creature was a few hundred feet from the ground, it shot upwards and flapped It's wings. In the sunlight, it was revealed to be a giant moth with pattern coloured wings. It was Mothra.

The huge gusts of wind, Mothra made with her wings, shattered the glass, and even the concrete, on nearby buildings. The rubble was thrown hundreds of feet from where it came from, causing it to rain down on the crowd.

People screamed and ran for cover as the shower of glass and concrete crashed all around them. Those in their cars ducked as huge piles of concrete smashed the windscreens and forward bonnet's of the cars. Around them, people were instantly killed by falling concrete that hit them on the head.

Mothra soared past the Chrysler building and again flapped her wings. The force of the wind caused an explosion that destroyed the upper half of the building, causing it to collapse and rain hell down on the people on the streets and in the buildings below.

In London

An explosion ripped apart the Parliament building. The Big Ben clock tower collapsed and fell onto the street below. The top of the building crashed right through the nearby bridge, cutting it in half and causing it to collapse into the River Thames.

Out of the dust came Anguirus. He let out a roar and charged forward. He smashed his way down the street, ploughing holes and taking out huge chunks of concrete from building after building. Everyone in the area was running away from Anguirus as fast as they could. There was plenty of pushing and shoving. One man even tried to climb over a bus to get past the fleeing crowds. He fell off and ended up getting trampled on by the crowds.

In Chicago

A large bug flew over the metropolis of Chicago. As it flew towards the Sears Towers, it took a sharp turning and ended up flying between the Sears tower and neighbouring skyscraper. Glass shattered and rained down on the crowds that were pointing up at the creature, who was a praying mantis. It was Kamacuras.

Kamacuras dived downwards and then flew straight. The force of wings continuously moving was throwing cars, glass, concrete, even people up into the air as he soared past the buildings. He then slowed down and landed Shedd Aquarium. He screeched and then took off again towards the Alder Planetarium.

As he flew across the water, he descended until he was around twenty feet from the water and began slashing his pincers at small boats moored out in the bay. Over four were sank before he was even half-way to the Planetarium.

In Sydney

A giant, sharp leg smashed through an apartment building. Attached to that leg was a giant insect with seven more sharp legs. It was Kumonga.

Kumonga screeched and jumped from where he was to a small highway near the city's bridge. When he landed, he shot a thick green web that wrapped itself around a nearby skyscraper and he began pulling. The skyscraper was torn of It's foundation and it collapsed onto the helpless crowds below. Many other buildings were crushed, along with hundreds of people.

Kumonga then jumped from the bridge across the bay. He landed on the Sydney Opera House, crushing it instantly.

In Osaka

A large Pterosaur flew over the skyline of the city. It was Rodan. It was night time.

Rodan landed on the Umeda Sky building, causing an explosion on the upper floors of the building as his feet ploughed through the building's roof and ceilings. He let out a screech and reared his head until it appeared to be looking straight up at the moon.

People across the roads and buildings near the Umeda Sky building pointed and looked up at the creature. Suddenly, Rodan jumped up, from the building, and dived downwards. Some people on the streets directly in front of Umeda Sky building began to panic and run, fearing that Rodan would slam into the ground.

When Rodan was around 100ft from the ground, he shot up and flew straight forward. His wings flapped and shattered the glass along the Umeda Sky building and several nearby buildings, which rained down on the crowds below.

Rodan headed further into the downtown area of Osaka. When he was near the centre of downtown Osaka, he, again, flapped his wings. Huge gusts of winds were thrown in every direction. Explosions tore through the buildings around and below Rodan. Most of them were left ablaze. Some even collapsed and fell on highways, roads and even other buildings, flattening hundreds of innocent people.

In Cairo

Explosions shot from around the feet of an alien monster who was tearing his way through an apartment district in downtown Cairo.

This monster had metallic hooks for hands and buzz saw in It's abdomen. Spines were running along It's back. It had a metallic beak for a mouth with two pincers coming out of the cheeks near the mouth and stopping within around ten-fifteen feet of each other. He only had one red eye and horn on the top of his head. His feet were metallic hooks as well. This monster was called Gigan.

Gigan let out a mechanical screech as he ploughed through an apartment building. The building collapsed to a pile of rubble at Gigan's feet. He stopped where he was and fired a laser out of his eye at the Cairo tower. The tower collapsed and fell to the ground.

In Rome

A giant alien monster flew over the Coliseum. A yellow lightning blot fired out of the sky and hit the Coliseum, causing it to collapse and crumble.

This monster was a golden coloured dragon with not one, but three heads! The wingspan was the length of almost the entire creature. It had no arms, two feet and two tails. This monster was called King Ghidorah.

King Ghidorah flew over the remains of the Coliseum and headed straight for St. Peter's square. When he was above it, three lightning bolts shot out from King Ghidorah's heads, one from each head, and turned the square into a wasteland. He then turned and fired another barrage of lightning bolts at St. Peter's Basilica. The dome of the building collapsed and pulled down to other nearby buildings.


	6. the plan

"We have to do something!" Susan exclaimed.

"What can we do?" Dr Cockroach replied "these monsters are over a hundred times large than us. We'd be dead before we even put a dent in the first monster."

"Well we can't just stand here arguing with each other whilst those monsters are ripping those cities to shreds!" Monger shouted.

"We have to do something," Link said "Doc, don't you have a machine that can give us body armour or weapons or something?"

"That's it!" Dr Cockroach beamed. He then scurried towards the trash can and began rummaging through it.

"What's it?" Link asked.

"I can create a machine that can help us against the monsters." Dr Cockroach answered. For half an hour, he began rummaging through the trash cans and through the jeep for what he needed for his machine. Finally, he was finished.

"Here it is," Dr Cockroach said. Everyone stared at the machine. It was around two storeys tall. It was made up of hundreds of wires, used food boxes and containers, trash cans and even parts of Monger's jeep.

"What exactly can this thing do?" Link asked Dr Cockroach.

"I've made it so it will increase our size," Dr Cockroach replied.

"I'll call in several transports," Monger said. He ran back towards his plane to call in the ships.

"I'll go first," Dr Cockroach said "If anything does go wrong, at least I'll be the one hurt," Dr Cockroach grabbed two exposed wires and stood fifteen feet away from the machine. Seconds later, he gritted his teeth in pain as volts of electricity went right through him. After a few seconds, the pain stopped. Dr Cockroach looked around and saw he was still normal size.

"It didn't work," he said. However, he suddenly felt severe pain in his limbs. They felt like they were stretching. Next thing he knew he was starting to grow. His clothes grew with him. The pain got worse as he grew taller. Finally, he stopped. He looked down and saw that Susan was now only around two feet tall to her.

"It worked!" he exclaimed.

"Hey doc, you look different," B.O.B said. Dr Cockroach rolled his eyes. "Okay, Link. You go next," Link nodded, grabbed the wires and headed over to where Dr. Cockroach was. Dr Cockroach moved so Link would have some space.

Seconds later, Link le out a yell as the electricity went through him. Once it stopped, Link began to grow. His limbs ached as he got taller. Finally, he stopped a few feet taller than Dr Cockroach.

"B.O.B, your up," Link said. B.O.B moved forward, grabbed the two wires and headed to where Link, who got out of the way, was. Because B.O.B was a blob, he didn't feel the electricity going through him, so it was a shock when he began to grow. He stopped when he was about the same height as Dr Cockroach.

"I guess It's my turn," Susan muttered as she walked forward, grabbed the wires and headed away from the machine. The other three moved to give her room. At once, Susan felt severe pain through her entire body. As soon as it stopped, she began to grow. Once she was about of Link, she kept growing until she was almost the height of Insectosaurus.

Monger saw this happen and a nearby man working on a computer worked over the monster's height. Dr Cockroach and B.O.B were both 230ft tall, Link was around 250ft tall and Susan was now 300ft tall. Monger grabbed a radio and spoke into it.

"_Good job, Doc," _came Monger's voice from a built in intercom on his plane _"The transports have landed just up the street from here. You are to get in 'em and they will send you to the cities to fight the monsters."_

"Are we going together?" Susan asked.

"_I'm afraid not, Ginormica," _Monger replied _"You'll all be split up. Whilst you are fighting the monsters, me and the government's best scientists will try and find out how the monsters escaped from Monster Island," _The monster gang saluted Monger and headed down the street to the transports. They each had one to themselves. The transports took off and flew in different directions.

Monger watched the transports disappear into the sky.

"Good luck, monsters," he said "You'll need it,"


	7. Showdown in Osaka

Susan's transport had flown clear across the Pacific and was now in the mountains outside Osaka. She had fallen asleep during the journey, so when the plane came into descend, it jolted. Susan immediately awoke with a daze.

"Where are we?" she muttered. She fully awoke when she felt the plane land and the ramp open up. Susan, cautiously, stepped out of the plane and looked around. She had landed near the ruins of Osaka Castle. All around her, there was nothing but devastation. Every building was now either destroyed or on fire.

Susan, immediately, felt anger boil up inside her. She knew she had to find this monster and stop him before he caused any more damage.

As Susan took a step across the small moat and headed down the road past a shopping district, she could clearly see the bodies of dead people lying in the windows. This made her even more angry as she headed towards a few still standing, but heavily damaged and burning skyscrapers.

Suddenly, she heard a screech above her. Susan looks up and see's the shape of Rodan diving towards the tallest of the damaged skyscrapers. He landed on the skyscraper, turned to look at Susan and let out a screech.

Rodan's eyes, suddenly, began to light up. Before Susan could react, he fired a burning ray at her. She ducked. The ray hit a burning building and exploded, causing the building to collapse.

Susan ran behind one of the skyscraper, breathing heavily that she had just missed being fired by Rodan's ray. She peeped her head out, from behind the skyscraper and saw that he was gone.

"Where is he?" Susan said to herself. She got her answer when Rodan, suddenly, dived down behind her and whacked her with one of his wings. Susan was thrown straight into the building and it collapsed. Susan groaned as she got up and rubbed her head. Rodan flew upwards and was beginning to turn for another dive attack.

Susan had only seconds to react. Then, she saw a destroyed section of the building, that had just collapsed, and grabbed it. Just as Rodan was about to dive attack her, Susan threw the section of the building at the giant Pterosaur. It hit Rodan right in the forehead and he fell out of the sky into a building.

Susan rushed over to see if he was dead, or knocked out. Just as she reached Rodan's body, his wings, suddenly, rose up, spun round and hit Susan in the chest, throwing her backwards into an apartment building. Rodan then soared up into the air and flew away.

Susan groaned as she stood up. She saw the shadow of Rodan run along the road in front of her. It was getting larger as it got closer to her. Susan glanced up and jumped out of the way as Rodan swooped down and tried to attack her.

However, when Rodan had missed and was about to fly upwards again, Susan jumped forward and grabbed one of Rodan's feet. Held down by the weight of Susan, Rodan wasn't able to fly more than around 70ft off the ground, so Susan was dragged along the ground. Ploughing through buildings and roads. After a few seconds of this, Susan pulled down on Rodan's foot. Rodan was thrown down onto the ground. He scrapped along the road and smashed right through a highway into one of the rivers leading to the bay.

Susan stood up to her full height, grabbed Rodan and spun round for a few seconds before letting him go. Rodan flew through the air and smashed right through a destroyed skyscraper and came out the other side of the building and landed on an office building.

The skyscraper, that Rodan went right through, began to crumble. It collapsed and landed on him.

Susan ran over to Rodan, hoping that she hadn't killed him. Luckily, she hadn't. He was still alive, but he was too weak to fight anymore.

Susan heard a plane approaching. A large black shape flew over her head and began to descend towards one of the main roads. Susan picked up Rodan and carried him towards the plane. When she put him down on the ground, the plane's ramp opened up and groups of men ran out and began tying ropes around Rodan's legs, wings and beak.

"_Good work, Ginormica." _Monger's voice boomed from the plane's built in intercom _"One down, four to go." _


	8. rumble in London

A transport flew over the remains of London. Anguirus had destroyed most of downtown London and was now thought to be assaulting Heathrow airport. The transport headed straight for Heathrow. Their theory about Anguirus attacking the airport was right. He was charging through the Terminal three building. It collapsed and became a cloud of dust and smoke.

The transport landed on the nearest runway. The ramp opened and Link ran out.

"Alright, where is he?" he said, punching one of his fists into his open other hand. He spotted Anguirus and charged forward. Unfortunately, Anguirus saw him coming and was too quick for Link. He looked towards Link, jumped forward and curled into a ball. Anguirus bounced off the tarmac, putting huge holes in the runway. Link didn't move quick enough and collided with Anguirus. He was thrown backwards and landed in the second Terminal building.

Link growled as he got back up and faced Anguirus. However, he had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Link asked himself. He got his answer when Anguirus, who was curled into a ball, rolled towards him from behind and slammed into him. Link was sent flying forward onto a jumbo jet. It was crushed instantly.

Link shot up, turned to face Anguirus and charged towards him. This time, Anguirus wasn't prepared and the force of Link colliding with him threw him over the motorway, that ran past Heathrow and into a residential area. Several houses were crushed.

Anguirus growled as he got up, only to have Link grab him and throw him in the direction of the river Thames. Anguirus landed on a flat, crushing it and several other blocks of houses and flats.

He roared as he got up, curled into a ball and rolled towards Link, who was running towards him. Link didn't move in time and he was knocked backwards onto the ground.

Before Anguirus could jump into the air, still in his curled ball, and land on Link, Link jumped up and side kicked Anguirus. He was sent flying towards the river Thames again. This time, he almost hit the bridge that went across the Thames.

Link charged forward, jumped into the air and dived towards Anguirus, with one of his fists facing him. Link hit Anguirus so hard that a large tidal wave, almost half the height of the bridge, swept down the Thames. The bridge was caught by the tidal wave and was destroyed. The tidal wave, that went down the other end of the Thames, swept over the Thames barrier and destroyed one of the gates.

Link grabbed Anguirus, lifted him above his head and threw him into the remains of the nearby Parliament building. Anguirus rose up, roared and charged towards Link. Link, however, was too fast for him and he jumped up into the air and landed on Anguirus.

Link got up and looked at his foe. He wasn't dead, but knocked out. A transport landed in one of the roads near where the famous river Thames bridge once stood. Link carried Anguirus over to the transport and allowed the men to run out and tie him up to take him away.

Two down, three to go.


	9. battle in Canberra

Dr Cockroach's transport landed outside Canberra. The city's population was evacuated when Kumongo was reported heading towards the city. Dr Cockroach wanted to land outside the city where he hoped Kumongo was going to pass so he could hold off the monster and give the population more time to escape.

Dr Cockroach walked into the suburbs of Canberra, being careful not to crush anything or anyone. As he made his way further into the city, he saw a shape on the horizon. As he got closer, he realised it was Kumongo. He was attacking the city's hospital.

Anger boiled up in Dr Cockroach. He charged forward and speared Kumongo. The two were thrown several hundred feet from where they were and fell onto a residential area. Dr Cockroach threw several punches at the giant spider, but Kumongo slashed one of his razor sharp legs into Dr Cockroach's left arm.

Dr Cockroach let out a yell and staggered backwards. Big mistake! Kumongo quickly got back on his feet and fired a web at Dr Cockroach. It wrapped round him and caused him to lose his footing and fall onto a block of houses.

Kumongo began moving towards Dr Cockroach. His fangs were snapping against each other and his legs were climbing up the web that had wrapped round Dr Cockroach's head.

At this point, Dr Cockroach began to panic.

"OH NO!" he yelled " I am not going to be your dinner!" Using his fingers, he managed to cut small holes for his hands to fit through. He grabbed Kumongo's two front legs and, with all his strength, lifted the creature about fifty feet off the ground and slammed him back down.

Kumongo, however, got up and fired another web at Dr Cockroach. Completely tying him up. Kumongo was closing in for the kill. It looked hopeless for Dr Cockroach.

Suddenly, three missiles soared out of nowhere and hit Kumongo's two left rear legs. Both were almost completely blasted off. Kumongo let out, probably his loudest, screech and staggered backwards. In the sky, three jets flew over the trapped Dr Cockroach.

One dropped a canister that exploded on the web and burnt it enough for Dr Cockroach to get out.

With Kumongo still injured, Dr Cockroach seized his chance and grabbed Kumongo's two front legs. With all his strength, he lifted the giant arachnid clear off the ground, spun round and then let go. Kumongo was sent flying through the air. He landed on the city hall, crushing the entire building.

Dr Cockroach ran over to Kumongo, grabbed his legs and held them together in one hand. He, frantically, looked round for something to tie Kumongo's legs together with. Then, he saw a bit web hanging off his right arm. He grabbed it, with his free hand and tied it round Kumongo's legs. Now, Kumongo attack, move or even get up.

As usual, a transport landed nearby and men came out to take Kumongo away.

Three down, two to go.


	10. Rainer fight

B.O.B oozed his way across the plains a few miles from Seattle. Kamacuras was reported heading for Seattle, so B.O.B was sent to battle, and hopefully, defeat him.

As B.O.B made his way closer to Mt. Rainer, which was only about a mile away in front of him, he heard a loud buzzing sound. Up ahead, a large shape was heading straight for him. This shape had large pincers, wings and two large bug eyes. It was Kamacuras.

"Wow, that is one big bug," B.O.B said cheerfully. However, he soon realised that Kamacuras was going to kill him when the giant praying mantis slammed his right pincer into B.O.B. B.O.B was sent flying into a forest.

The trees were slowly burnt up inside B.O.B's oozy body. As B.O.B's eyeball rolled back towards It's original place, Kamacuras flew straight for B.O.B for another swing attack. B.O.B, however, after his eye rolled back into place, was ready for him.

Just as Kamacuras was about to take another swing, B.O.B ducked and then quickly rose up again. Kamacuras's rear legs were caught in B.O.B's body and when he tried to escape, he was pulled back and ended up getting stuck in B.O.B's body completely.

B.O.B seized the opportunity and spat Kamacuras out. He then grabbed him and threw him towards Mt. Rainer. B.O.B sped off as fast as he could after him. He only managed to get half way to Kamacuras before the giant mantis flew up and charged towards B.O.B.

B.O.B, again ducked, but Kamacuras knew this tactic and shot up higher before B.O.B could get him. However, B.O.B bounced his head upwards and managed to catch Kamacuras's rear legs. However, not enough of the two legs were caught and Kamacuras managed to break out of B.O.B's trap.

B.O.B, suddenly and very rarely, had an idea and headed for Mt. Rainer. Kamacuras took the bait and followed him. When Kamacuras dived down to pincer swipe B.O.B again, B.O.B jumped up and caught Kamacuras. The giant praying mantis was launched right into B.O.B's body. B.O.B then spat out Kamacuras, grabbed him and slammed him down on the ground. B.O.B repeated this three more times until he threw Kamacuras up into the air and swallowed him whole and spat him back out again.

Kamacuras was launched through the air and he slammed head first into the mountain. B.O.B oozed over to Kamacuras. The giant mantis was down and out for the count.

Like in the other cities around the world, a transport landed at the bottom of the mountain. B.O.B carried Kamacuras to the transport and watched the men tie up his wings, pincers, feet and mouth.

Four down. One to go.


	11. Long Island air war

Insectosaurus flew over the ruins of Long Island. Mothra had destroyed much of this area of the city. The Empire State Building was still burning, the Chrysler building had collapsed, apartments and office buildings had either collapsed or were still burning and the bridges, that went across the Houston river, had been destroyed, except for the mighty Brooklyn bridge.

As Insectosaurus flew towards the Brooklyn bridge, he saw a butterfly-like monster also heading towards the bridge. It was Mothra.

Insectosaurus charged towards Mothra. The giant moth saw him coming and also charged towards forwards. The two narrowly missed each other, but they both tried to knock the other out of the air with a swipe of their wings.

Insectosaurus stopped, turned and let out a roar. Mothra did the same. Then, her antennae began charging up a rainbow-like colour. A laser then fired and hit Insectosaurus in the head. He was thrown backwards and almost hit the bridge.

As Mothra flew above Insectosaurus and got ready to fire another laser, Insectosaurus fired a web out of his nose at Mothra. Mothra's wings were wrapped up in the web and she fell out of the sky and, like Insectosaurus, almost hit the bridge.

Insectosaurus seized the opportunity to fly into the air and head off towards the south of Long Island. Mothra broke out of the web and dashed after him.

The two flew past the remains of the Empire State building, past the remains of the Chrysler building, over the burning Central Park and over the destroyed city cathedral. Insectosaurus, suddenly, had an idea. He headed towards the top of Long Island, with Mothra hot on his heels.

When the two were near the top of the island, Insectosaurus, suddenly, made a sharp turning and headed south, but this time he went out over the Houston river; Mothra followed.

As the two were heading down the Houston river, Insectosaurus had the bridge in his sights. When he was fifty feet from the bridge, all of a sudden, he slowed to a stop. Mothra zoomed past him and smashed head first into the bridge. The suspension cables tangled around Mothra. She was unable to get of the cables and, eventually, a cable hit her on the head and knocked her out cold.

Insectosaurus carried her to a burnt out area of Central Park and watched as a transport landed nearby and the crew came out to tie Mothra up and take her away.

All five monsters down. Earth's cities were safe, for now.


	12. invasion plan revealed

Two hours later

Monger was in his plane flying back to the desert base to rendezvous with the monsters when one of the scientists, who was among a group of scientists also on the plane, walked up to Monger.

"General," he said "I think we have a lead on how the monster escaped,"

"Lets here it," Monger replied

"Well," the scientist said "we have a recording of a sound that was picked up by one of the radar stations on Monster Island just a few moments before the base there was destroyed." The scientist took out a hand sized tape recorder and pressed the play button.

A static sound was what Monger heard first, then two voices came on. They were talking through clicking and hissing sounds. Then, the tape went static again.

"Here is a diagram of the signal reading, sir," the scientist said, pulling out a piece of paper and giving it to Monger. It showed a graph with a radar-like reading on it. It was high in the middle and low on both ends.

"So what does this explain?" Monger asked.

" I don't think the monsters escaped from the island themselves," the scientist replied "I think that these recently sighted UFO's let them out of Monster Island."

"So It's an alien invasion," Monger said.

"Sir," a nearby guard said "Japanese military units have told us that the aliens have only two more monsters left and they're making a last stand in Tokyo."

"Order the monster's transports to take them to Tokyo," Monger ordered "It's high time we end this war,"


	13. Battle of Tokyo

Three hours later

Five large planes flew over the devastated landscape of Japan. As the plane's got further inland, the could see the smoking ruins of Tokyo in the distance.

The transports began to descend. As they did, the pilots caught a glimpse of a large monster, in the distance, heading straight for them. The descent quickened as the monster got closer.

When the transports landed, the ramps shot open and the monster crew got out.

"Alright, where are those aliens. I'm gonna make them wish they never invaded," Link said.

"We won't have long to wait. Look!" Susan exclaimed, pointing to an alien monster heading straight for them. This monster had spines along his back, a laser red eye and large metallic hooks. It was Gigan.

Gigan stopped where he was and fired his laser at the monsters. The five jumped out of the way as the laser tore through a destroyed house. Gigan then fired another laser at one of the plane's. It exploded and was a pile of scrap metal.

Susan ran from her hiding place towards Gigan. She jumped when she was about 70ft from Gigan and grabbed him round the waist. Gigan was pinned to the ground. Dr Cockroach rushed over to help. Susan and Dr Cockroach picked up Gigan and threw him towards Link, who side kicked Gigan. Sending him into the ruins of an apartment building.

Gigan got up and charged towards the monsters. He swiped Link with one of his hooks, sending the fish-ape into the wreckage of the destroyed plane.

B.O.B oozed forward and swallowed Gigan whole. He then spat Gigan out and landed a swipe that sent the alien cyborg into the air. Insectosaurus flew forward and whacked Gigan with one of his wings.

Gigan decided enough was enough and he hovered over the ruined city and soared up into the sky.

"One down, one to go," Dr Cockroach muttered. The five headed deeper into the city. As they got closer to the centre of the city, Another monster was visible in the distance. When they got close enough, the monster gang saw it had three heads, gold coloured skin, no arms and two tails and two feet. It was King Ghidorah.

King Ghidorah let out a screech and fired three lightning bolts at the monster gang. The group managed to dodge them.

Insectosaurus soared up into the air and then dived down towards King Ghidorah. With one swipe of his left wing, King Ghidorah was sent flying into the ruins of the Tokyo Tower. Susan, B.O.B, Dr Cockroach and Link charged forward, picked up King Ghidorah and threw him into a highway.

The golden dragon shot up and fired a barrage of lightning bolts at the monster gang. This time, all were hit and sent flying backwards into a building or highway. Susan was the first to get up and retaliate. She charged towards King Ghidorah, grabbed one of his heads and lifted the titanic body above her head into a destroyed apartment building.

The rest of the gang ran over to help, but King Ghidorah was too quick for them. His wings, suddenly, rose up and swiped Susan straight in the stomach, sending her onto the ground. King Ghidorah then flew upwards and headed towards the outskirts of the city. The gang chased after him.

Within a few minutes they were near the edge of the suburbs of the city. King Ghidorah landed and fired another lightning bolt at his opponents. Again, the monster dodged the attack and pinned the dragon to the ground. Link took all three heads in one hand, picked up King Ghidorah, with one hand on the heads and the other on the back, and threw the dragon into Mt. Fuji outside the city.

Dr Cockroach was the first to reach King Ghidorah. He grabbed the middle head of the monster and bent it forward. He grabbed the other two and tied them round the bent head. Susan and B.O.B headed forward. Susan jumped up and landed on King Ghidorah, pinning him to the ground. She then threw the dragon to B.O.B, who swallowed the monster whole.

B.O.B spat King Ghidorah out and threw the monster to Link, who punched the dragon, sending him head first into the ground. Insectosaurus delivered the final blow. He picked up King Ghidorah, threw him up into the air and, when he was level with Insectosaurus, swiped him into the ground with his wings.

King Ghidorah admitted defeat and flew up into the sky and out of sight.

"Yeah!" Link exclaimed "Earth one, aliens zip,"

"Hopefully, we won't be hearing from him again," Dr Cockroach said.

"Look!" Susan exclaimed, pointing to several diamond-shaped objects in the sky. They, too, were heading up into the sky and disappeared from sight.

"It's the end of the invasion," Dr Cockroach said.

Before anyone could reply, a low, rumbling sound filled the air. A large plane, followed by four smaller planes, landed nearby. Seconds later, Monger's voice boomed out from the plane's built in intercom.

"_Monsters," _his voice boomed _"I'm so proud of you, I could set off a nuke in celebration. Then again, I don't think I'd be popular if that happened. Anyway, you've shown yourself to be loyal defenders of our home. The aliens have retreated and the monsters are heading back to Monster Island. Now, lets take you guys back home to rest. You deserve it,"_

As the monsters headed towards their transports, Dr Cockroach had a strange thought and lagged behind. Susan noticed this as well.

"Dr, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied "I just had a strange thought. I don't think this is the end of these monsters. I think this is just the beginning."

Susan glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one else was listening, Luckily, the other three weren't paying attention.

"The beginning of what?" Susan asked.

"Monster attacks and alien invasions," Dr Cockroach replied "Now that they know we have monsters, they'll be back and so will other races out there,"


End file.
